


Not Again

by gooodluckmode



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooodluckmode/pseuds/gooodluckmode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about four months after the raid of Anteiku and Kaneki went home with Hide the night during the raid of Anteiku. Now Hide suffers from similar recurring nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

_Where am I? I was just with Kaneki a few minutes ago…_ Hide walked around the bustling city center almost in a daze, wondering why he was suddenly separated from Kaneki. _Wait, I see him!_ He could just barely make out a man dressed in black, contrasting greatly with his white hair. “Kaneki! Kaneki, hey! Wait for me!” He started to run after him but the crowd caused Kaneki to bob in and out of his line of vision until Hide found himself at the opening of an alleyway. Kaneki was no where in sight. “Hey, Kaneki? Come on, this isn’t funny. Where’d you go?” He cautiously walked into the dark and damp alley, his hand instinctively balled up around his keys as if they could ward off attackers.

  
Suddenly he heard familiar bloodcurdling screams, which instantly moved his body into action. “Kaneki! Kaneki, I’m coming!” Hide turned the corner at the end of the long alley only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the scene unfolding before him. Kaneki was chained to a chair with a large masked man kneeling in front of him, carefully ripping off his toes one by one. With each toe Kaneki let out an agonizing scream. _Not again, no, no no no, not again!_ Hide got a running start before he closed his eyes, gripped his keys, and stabbed the man torturing Kaneki- at least that’s who he thought he stabbed. 

When he opened his eyes he saw his boyfriend sitting limp in the chair with a quinque through his abdomen. “W-What? No! No! Dammit! Where did that guy go?! Where did this damn quinque come from? No, dammit, no!” He slowly lowered his head and sobbed onto Kaneki’s motionless chest.

...

“Hide. Hey.. Hide, wake up.” A soft voice came from above him. _Kaneki..?_ Hide dried his eyes and opened them only to see a concerned but alive Kaneki gazing down at him. “You were having a nightmare again..” Kaneki said before reaching over and turning on the bedside lamp, making the tear stain on the chest of his t-shirt visible.  
  
Kaneki shifted so he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. “Come here.” He gave Hide a soft, loving look and opened his arms, making grabbing motions with his hands. “Everything is okay, I’m right here.” Hide slowly crawled into Kaneki’s arms, wrapping his arms around his slim torso and resting his head on his damp chest. 

“I had the same dream again..” Hide whispered in a wavering voice. “I’m sorry..” He always felt compelled to apologize to Kaneki after having the nightmare. He felt terrible that he could even imagine such a terrible scenario--Kaneki dying at his hands. “Shh.. Hide, you don’t need to apologize.” Kaneki gently combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft blonde hair, something he knew always calmed him down. “It was just a nightmare.” He gently placed his finger under Hide’s chin, tilted his face up towards, then smiled down at him. “I’m here with you and I’m alive. If you didn’t find me that night in the sewer, who knows if I would have made it out alive.” Kaneki’s eyes lovingly traveled the entirety of Hide’s face, the lighting from the small lamp and his bedhead somehow making him even cuter. “You saved me, Hide. So try to pay no mind to that terrible nightmare.” Kaneki placed small kisses on both of Hide's cheeks.

Hide’s eyes narrowed as he couldn’t help but smile up at the boy he thought he had lost forever not even six months ago. “I’ll try.. But only if you promise to never disappear again.” Kaneki could feel his heart constrict at his earnest words and his smile grew as he looked into Hide’s eyes, his thumb gently stroking his cheek, “I promise.” 

“Prove it,” Hide said, his usual playfulness slowly coming back to him. “Alright, alright..” Kaneki leaned down and sealed his promise with a soft kiss on the lips. “I promise. Now do you think you can try getting back to sleep? You have a class at 8 am tomorrow, remember?” Hide groaned and dismally plopped his head back onto Kaneki’s chest. “Oy, Kaneki! Why’d you have to remind me?” Kaneki playfully rolled his eyes and turned the bedside light off before sliding back down on the bed, making sure to keep Hide wrapped in his arms. “Sorry, sunshine.” Kaneki planted one last kiss on the top of Hide’s head before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Kaneki.”

“Goodnight, Hide.”

“I love you, Kaneki.”

“I love you too, Hide.”

And with that, the two found themselves drifting off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. They both slept peacefully until Hide woke up late for his 8 am class.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my draft folder for a while because I didn't know where else to take it, so I'm posting it as it is now! Hopefully everyone finds it at least semi-decent! :) And as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
